Dinner for Diana
by wafflebat
Summary: Bruce invites Diana to dinner. Diana is intrigued by the fact that he has two boys. But little does she know, those two boys aren’t as thrilled as she is that she might be staying for good.


**Dinner for Diana**

**Summary: **Bruce invites Diana to dinner. Diana is intrigued by the fact that he has two boys. But little does she know, those two boys aren't as thrilled as she is that she might be staying for good.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing fools.

**Author's Note: **Just a little something my friend suggested and I couldn't get out of my head til I wrote it down. This has NOTHING to do with my other stories, just something I thought would be cute.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Preparing the Meal

Timothy Drake looked back in the mirror with a sour expression as Barbara fixed his bow tie on his black tuxedo.

"Who knew you could look presentable kiddo." She giggled as she brushed a bit of her red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't see why we have to dress up… or even have to go…" grumbled the thirteen year old as she tried to tackle his hair.

Barbara frowned. "Can't you be a little excited for Bruce? It's not often he finds a woman who interests him as much as she does."

"Yea well SHE is running my patience," Tim told her as he turned his blue eyes towards Barbara's eyes, "As nice as she is… she'll ruin everything!"

"Everything huh?" Barbara said having the same feeling of Diana ruining everything. She was feeling a bit jealous that Bruce and Diana, Wonder Woman and Princess of Themyscira were going out for dinner. But she couldn't let Tim know how she felt. She liked to keep her hidden feelings for Bruce, how did Dick say it? Oh yes, on the down low.

"What's this everything you keep blabbing about?" she asked pretending she didn't know. But she knew perfectly well. Tim's everything referred to the time he spent with Bruce and as Batman and Robin.

"Everything…you know?" Barbara glanced at Tim. "We'll maybe you don't. But she's not on my favorites list."

"You make it sounds as if she's a witch."

"She is evil… I can feel it." Tim explained as he slapped Barbara's hand away from his hair. "It's fine."

"Alright, look like a grunge ball. See if I care."

"Don't know why you would seeing as you're not going anyway," the young boy grimaced as he looked at his reflection, "Weird you just happen to be _busy_ tonight of all nights," Tim asked slyly.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Tim, put on your shoes and go downstairs. You don't want to make Bruce late."

"Whatever." The raven-haired boy said darkly as Barbara prepared to leave.

* * *

**-Dick Grayson's Apartment-**

"After all these years of dressing up, I still can't tie this blasted tie!" shouted a furious Dick Grayson as he blew his dark bangs out of his face and ripped his tie off looking at it as he collapsed in his bed.

The fact was, he could tie a tie just fine, he was just a little frustrated with how tonight was to go. He was happy Bruce found someone who he enjoyed, but he wasn't happy at the fact that it was Diana.

It just felt weird to him. Maybe the fact was that when ever Bruce took a woman out, he knew that they're never be anything more then a flirt here (because she was probably a dirty floozy), a nice false comment there, and a "I have to go important business call" there. Those business calls were always Batman calls, but Bruce wouldn't use any of that bait this time.

Diana was a super hero too. And that just made things a hundred times worse. He had to worry about Bruce and some… some super woman.

_What if they get married? And have kids?_ Dick sat up quickly at the thought and looked around out the window his blue eyes starring back at him, _What about Tim and me?_

For the first time in a long time, Dick wished he had his real parents back. It was hard enough replacing his father, but if Diana came into his life he felt like he would be replacing his mother.

_No_, Dick thought as he grabbed a set of keys, _Bruce never replaced my Dad… they're to different people… two different fathers…_

But just how many parents could Dick Grayson handle?

"Who needs women anyway," Dick said slamming his door behind and leave the tie alone on the floor forgotten.

However, with in two seconds, Dick reopened his door, snatched the tie off the ground and grumbled as he left once more.

* * *

**-Wayne Manor-**

"Tim, how many times have I asked you not to slide on the railings?" Bruce Wayne asked his youngest.

Tim pretended to think before answering, "One hundred and thirty six times."

Bruce looked back at his ward with a raised eyebrow.

"I counted!" Tim stated with a grin as Alfred checked him over making sure his tux and tie were all in place.

"I can see that," Bruce said gruffly as he placed on his jacket.

Tim let Alfred dust the back of his jacket off as he looked towards the front door. Any moment now that woman was going to be walking through all giggly and giddy. Unless they were meeting her at the restaurant. That would equal more horrid waiting of fate.

He let out a heavy sigh before turning towards Bruce.

"Do I _have_ to go?" he complained.

"Yes."

Tim pouted out his bottom lip, "But you guys are gonna be doing all this mushy stuff at the table!"

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed as Tim continued to give more reasons on why he shouldn't have to go to dinner. Bruce was only half listening however. Ever since he mentioned his love interest in Diana he noticed a strange objection from both Tim and Dick. He just thought at first they were goofing around but the more time went by, the more he started to think the boys really didn't want Diana in their lives. He could only wonder why… she was always polite and kind to them. Neither of the boys had a problem with her before he told them of their involvement. Why the change now?

"And on top of that! I'm not watching a make out session as I try to eat!" Tim shouted as they started heading out the door.

Bruce had enough of Tim's rant for the moment.

"Alright Tim, I'll keep it clean."

"You better. I'd like to keep my dinner down thank you very much," he said crossing his arms as Alfred opened up the car door.

"Where are we headed Master Bruce?" came the British accent of Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler and close friend.

Bruce cleared his throat as he sat in the back with Tim who fidgeted around on the leather.

"_Gotham Skylights_, Alfred."

"Very good, Master Bruce. The view is excellent." Alfred smiled, and just for fun added, "And rather romantic as well if I've heard correctly."

"Yuck…" Tim grumbled as he spit out his tongue as the car took off headed for its destination.

* * *

**-Diana's Room in the Watchtower-**

"You look great Diana," Shayera commented brushing her red hair out of her face as Diana modeled her new tight black dress for her feathered friend.

She gave a warm smile, blue eyes full of happiness. Diana looked up excitedly, "Do you think he'll like it?"

Flash gave her thumbs up, "Of course Princess! You look hot!"

"Hot?" Diana frowned as she touched her forehead, "But I feel the normal temperature."

Sighing to himself with a chuckle, the Scarlet Speedster zipped over to the Amazon Princess to explain, "Not that type of hot. In man's world hot can also mean 'damn good looking' too."

"Oh…"

Flash grinned.

"So when you say I look… 'hot' you are referring that I also look lovely?" Diana said trying to grasp this new term in man's worlds strange slang language.

"Uhhh… basically."

Diana nodded in approval as Shayera laughed and rolled her eyes. She also found this new expression a bit strange.

"What's that Diana?" Shayera asked as the Princess put on a silver bracelet sparking with diamonds (she took those cuffs off) on her right wrist.

Diana smiled. "This? Bruce gave it to me."

The winged woman stared in awe at the beautiful piece of silver jewelry. Flash looked over and whistled.

"That must have cost a lot of money," he commented grinned at Diana.

"Well, it's not just an ordinary piece of jewelry," Diana explained. She carefully lifted up her wrist and hit the blue diamond in the middle of the bracelet. Slowly, Diana's hair began to change from a dark raven-haired color to a soft, bright blonde.

Flash gasped, "Woa! You're a blonde!"

Shayera raised a puzzled glance, "Diana… what's with the hair?"

Diana smiled. "Bruce and I thought if we were going to have any means of a relationship, that Bruce Wayne should not be seen dating Princess of the Amazons, Wonder Woman. He came up with an idea to hide who I was by creating a holographic image. When I wear this bracelet, I look like—"

"— a blonde bikini super model…" Flash commented.

"No… I look like an average blonde woman. He came up with an Alias, Diana Troy for me. This way, we eliminate public wonderings of why Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne dating."

"Makes sense," Shayera told her agreeing with the logic, "And it's fashionable."

Diana nodded and looked at her clock.

"I better be going. I told Bruce I'd meet him around eight. It's almost eight," she said grabbing her purse and smiling at her friends.

"Good luck Diana!"

"Knock him dead Princess!"

Sharply Diana turned around, "Why would I want to kill him?"

Flash sighed. "Figure of speech."

* * *

**-Gotham Skylights: Wayne Table-**

"I can't believe that woman gave me a kids menu…" Tim once more fussing about something making his ice thinner on Bruce's skating rink. The out of costume Dark Knighted handed his menu to Tim.

"Look at mine. I'll wait til Diana and Dick get here," he told the boy.

Tim flipped through the menu then stopped is shock, "They serve caviar here! Ew!"

"Timothy, please keep your voice down…" Bruce said fearing this night wasn't going to go smoothly.

Tim looked up and mumbled, "Sorry."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he scanned the restaurant. Half the people in here knew him, and were those false friends that greeted him and pinched Tim's cheeks and wanted them to sit at their table. Just getting seated had been an adventure. Maybe he should have followed Tim's advice and gone to a burger joint instead of a 'fancy rich place' as Tim called them.

"Look at how many forks I have!" Tim exclaimed, "More then Alfred puts out!"

Bruce chuckled silently. The strangest things amused Tim and it amazed Bruce that he could be amazed at such things.

"Why do I have two napkins?"

"Incase you spill your drink and use it to clean it up. You have a nice dry one waiting for you," Bruce told him.

"Ohhh… so I see then." Tim smirked and looked at the napkins with interest.

Bruce grabbed his traveling hand headed for the water glass.

"Don't even think about it Timothy Drake."

* * *

**-Parking Garage: Dick's Current Location-**

"Here are the keys."

"Sir… this is a… motorcycle," the confused bellboy stated.

Dick looked over his shoulder stopping in his sprint. He was already late. Sighing he turned around, "Yea I know. Park it."

"But sir, I've never driven one of these things before," he confessed.

Dick rubbed his fingers between his eyes. "Uhhh… here… I'll do it."

He rushed over to his motorcycle and snatched his keys back. This night was a disaster, and dinner for Diana hadn't even started.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Reviews make me happy. 


End file.
